Silver VS Blue: X Men Evolution Story
by Hana Fujioka
Summary: This is the story of Kyra Isacson or Thorn, a girl from Tokyo,Japan, who moves to Bayville and catches the attention of 2 mutants,  who will she choose? Which side will she join? Xavier or Magneto?
1. Welcome To Bayville

Silver VS Blue (chapter 1) Welcome To Bayville

_I don't own the characters of the show X-Men Evolution, or Jennifer, Ron, and Jacob, they're my family. But I do own Kyra Isakson, Hope you enjoy it, ^_^_

Hello, my names are Kyra Isakson, or as my friends back home call me Thorn *Smirks* but you'll find out why I have that nickname later. "We're finally here" my mom Jennifer said, smiling "Yeah, so"? I replied sarcastically, while holding a wild rose, twirling it between my fingers "Kyra, you could at least "Pretend" to be excited about our new home" my dad Ron remarked from the driver's seat, to which I replied with a heavy layer of anger "Dad, the only thing I'd be "Excited" about would be a one-way trip back to Tokyo" then I was hit in the head with a rubber water ball "You know that's not gonna happen" my little 12-year old brother Jacob taunted, and I threw it back, then punched him hard in the arm as we pulled into the driveway of our new house, which was actually pretty nice "Well, at least the house isn't too bad" I commented, sliding out of the car, then walking around to the back to get my suitcase, my waist-length black hair bouncing as I walked, my forest green streaks shining in the sun (**The streaks appeared when I turned 13, I'm 16 now)** "Look Kyra, we live right across the street from your new school" Mom said, then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that I was being watched, and spun around to see across the street; a blue-haired boy with pale skin staring straight at me, which made my usually pale skin go a little pink "Hey mom, Kyra's got a boyfriend" Jacob taunted, which made mom smile. I noogied the top of hishead, then I turned to look at the boy, and I smiled at him, which made the boy blush, then I saw a boy with red sunglasses and a older girl with long red hair walk up to the boy, then they saw me and I smiled "Kyra, come in the house and unpack" I heard my dad say, then I headed toward the door, but I waved goodbye to the three kids first.

_That's the end of the 1__st__ chapter, and yes, this is gonna be a Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler X OC Story, and a Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver X OC story because Quicksilver has a thing for Kyra as well. And just to let you know, there are going to be a couple of flashback chapters in this story. And if anyone wants me to add a character to the story, just review this story with a profile of the character. If I pick your character, I'll send you a message. ^_^ Thanks_


	2. Meeting New Friends Yeah Right

**(Ch 2)- Meeting New Friends (Yeah Right)**

_Once again, I don't own the characters of X-men Evolution, or my family, but I do own Kyra Isakson. Review and Enjoy ^_^_

I got inside the house, and the furniture was already set up "hey, this place is pretty nice" I said, looking around, then I ran upstairs to claim a room; I ran to the first door I saw, and opened it. I looked inside, the ceiling was painted like the night sky and the walls like a rose garden with pine trees, which made me smile, then I heard a loud banging from downstairs, but what I saw surprised me: A slim boy about my age with white hair, and an overweight boy in overalls with blond hair bothering my parents and brother, which made fire burn in my dark brown eyes "Hey! Leave my family alone" I said, coming into view, which made the white-haired boy grin suggestively at me "hey there, my name's Pietro Maximoff, but everyone around here calls me quicksilver" he said, walking closer to me, and that made me back up "Why do they call you quicksilver"? I asked curiously, while keeping my distance, then he leered "oh you'll find out babe" and that made me mad "DON'." I said angrily through my teeth, which made him smirk and put an arm around my shoulder "Oh, and what'll you do about it…babe"? He said, egging me on, and then I smirked and leaned close so our noses almost touched and said "Just THIS"! I said, then vines came out of my fingertips, and I tied up "quicksilver" like a present, but he slipped out quickly, then he grinned "so, you're a mutant too honey"? He said, looking me up and down, which made me give an evil grin "My friends back home call me Thorn" I replied, snapping my vine whips menacingly, which made him laugh, then he turned to the boy in the overalls "Pick up the brat" he said, causing the fat one to pick up Jacob, and that infuriated me…

_That's the End of the 2__nd__ chapter, I hope you enjoyed it_

_Pietro-Hey Hana, what's gonna happen next, am I going to get the girl or what?_

_Hana-*smirks* Sorry Quicksilver babe, but that's my little secret ^_~ you'll just have to wait until later along in the story Hun._

_Kurt-And me, what's going to happen to me?_

_Hana-*smiles* don't worry Kurt, good things are gonna happen to you_

_Review please, and don't forget, I still have room for characters if you want to send ideas ^_^_


	3. Friendly Conversation and Introductions

**(Ch 3)-To the Rescue**

Hana-I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer, so I'll have a "Friend" do it for me, PIETRO!

Pietro-*comes in* what's up Hana? *realizes what she wants*

Hana Fujioka does not own the characters of X-Men Evolution, or the members of her family, but she does own Kyra Isakson. Review and Enjoy ^_^

"Hey tubby, you put my little brother down, Now"! I yelled, making him mad, and that made him squeeze my brother's neck "I warned you" I growled, and then smiled "What are you so happy about"? Quicksilver asked, and then I grinned "Jacob, why don't you show Fred there what you can do"? I said, turning to my brother who nodded; he held his hands to Fred's face "AAAAH"! He screamed, dropping my brother. "They call me Aqua" my brother said grinning, then the door burst open and 3 people ran in: and to my surprise, they were those 2 boys and girl that I saw across the street "Jean, get Blob, Kurt, get them out of here, I'll take care of Quicksilver" the red-haired boy with sunglasses said turning to the girl with long, red hair and the pale, blue-haired boy, who both nodded, then the blue-haired boy walked up to my family "Let's get you out of here" he said with a slight German accent, which made me a little weak in the knees and I blushed, but turned my face away so he wouldn't see it, and I followed my family outside, then saw him turn to go back into the house "Wait, what's your name"? I asked the boy, which made him blush, then smile slightly "Kurt Wagner" he replied, and then ran back into the house.

"Kurt Wagner, what a nice boy" my mom said, which made me spin around "Mom" I whined "Don't say stuff like that, what if he hears you" I said, blushing heavily, then heard loud noises coming from the house, and was about to run in, when my mom grabbed my shoulder "Don't go in there, it's dangerous" she said, then I pushed her hand away "Are you nuts"?, there's no way I'm letting them trash our new house" I said, then turned towards the house and ran in. When I came in, everyone was fighting: that girl, who I assume is named Jean, was fighting blob, and Kurt and that red-haired boy were fighting quicksilver, but he knocked them towards the TV "Watch out"! I yelled, extending my vines and catching the two of them before they hit it  
"thanks" they both said, then Quicksilver smirked "you X-nerds have won for now, but we'll be back" he said, but before he and Fred left, he winked at me, then zoomed off. Then the red-haired boy and girl walked up to me "sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Scott Summers" he said and shook my hand, then the girl said "And I'm Jean Grey" and then shook my hand, then I smiled and said "Nice to meet you Scott and Jean, I'm Kyra Isakson, but my friends call me Thorn" I said, then noticed Kurt behind me and turned around "Hey Kurt, are you okay"? I asked, then he blushed and said "I'm okay, thanks for asking" then I asked "Are the 3 of you mutants too"? Then they nodded and Scott said "I can fire red optic beams from my eyes, my nickname is Cyclops".

_That's the end of the 3__rd__ chapter, hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Send Character Ideas, and Review_


End file.
